


Stubborn

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani's sure that he doesn't want a soulmate, and he's so stubborn that fate decides to give him just half a tattoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnthePole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/gifts).



_**2001** _

Dani rested his head on the cool tiles of the shower, the warm water relaxing after a tiring day, and he knew that he would sleep well tonight.

There was a chill in the air, and he wrapped himself up in one of the fluffy dressing gowns that the hotel had left for him. It was long enough to touch the floor, and he laughed with how comical he looked as he passed the mirror.

He ruffled his hair, staring at his reflection, and that was when he saw it.

A tattoo over his heart.

It had been itchy earlier, but he'd thought that it was just too much coffee making him jittery. He inched closer to the mirror, slowly pulling back the dressing gown, but there was only half a tattoo.

Dani traced the intricate lines with his finger, wondering why he only had half of it.

What did that say about his soulmate?

He didn't know, but he didn't care. All he cared about was racing.

That night he slept with his hand over his heart, and dreamt of being world champion.

He had no time for soulmates.

***

_**2008** _

Years passed, and Dani had been world champion three times, but there was always a little bit of his mind that wondered where his soulmate was.

He told himself that he wasn't interested in having a soulmate, but in truth, he didn't know where he would start even if he did wanted to find his soulmate after all these years.

The day that the tattoo had appeared, he'd been doing media events all day, and there were hundreds, maybe thousands of people that he'd spoken to that day. All they had to do was speak to him, he didn't even have to answer, just the intention was enough for whoever or whatever controlled the soulmate bonds to mark his skin.

But he didn't have time to worry about that now, he had a job to do.

Racing around the track his mind felt free, and he was smiling under his helmet.

*

Dani was getting changed out of his race suit when Nicky bounded through, and he froze when he saw Dani shirtless.

Nicky's eyes were wide, and Dani's hand sprung to cover to his heart, but it was too late, Nicky had seen his tattoo.

"You've found your soulmate?" Nicky was coming in for a hug, and Dani threw on a t-shirt, diverting his attention.

"No, I don't know who they are." Dani was hoping that would be the end of the conversation, but Nicky was still standing there.

"When did your tattoo appear?"

"When I was sixteen." Dani raised an eyebrow, and he subconsciously scratched at his tattoo.

Nicky was counting back on his fingers, and Dani smiled.

"2001." Dani held his hands up as though he was surrendering, admitting defeat and hoping that Nicky would take pity on him.

"Wow." Nicky whistled, and Dani nodded, seven years was a long time ago.

He knew that any chance of finding his soulmate was slim after all those years. Maybe that was why he only had half a mark, he didn't blame his soulmate for not waiting around for him.

At least that offered him some reassurance, that there wasn't just one soulmate for everyone. That fate, or whatever fickle force controlled although this was smart enough to realise that life wasn't that simple.

"Aren't you curious as to what they're up to?"  Nicky leant on the wall, his smile making Dani feel a little better. Although Nicky didn't know what this felt like, he'd not got his soul mark yet.

"No."

"Are you worried that it's Jorge?" Nicky laughed, their rivalry was legendary. "Maybe you'll get the other half when you don't hate each other anymore."

Dani chuckled to himself, but he and Jorge had spoken many times. Mostly yelling, but that still counted, so if Jorge was his soulmate, he'd have a whole tattoo.

He made a mental note to talk to Jorge, just to make sure that he definitely wasn't his soulmate.

Not that he was sure how he felt about that, but now he had to rule him out, for his own sanity if nothing else.

***

_**2009** _

It was a new year, and Dani had a new teammate. After the first race he was home resting, watching a replay of the races from the weekend, and he felt his heart burn, as though his skin was being seared by boiling water, and he rushed through to the bathroom, stumbling over a pair of shoes that he'd left lying in the hall as he stripped off his t-shirt.

He expected to see red skin, blisters even, but there was just his skin, and a full tattoo.

Dani ran his fingers around the edge of the perfect circle, the precision lines more beautiful than he could ever have imagined, and he found himself staring at it for hours, tracing the lines over and over again until his skin tingled with each brush of his finger.

He had only one question on his mind – why now?

***

Dani was glad to be spending the summer with his baby brother. Eric was the one person that he could talk to about all of this without worrying about what he might think.

He was lying out by the edge of the pool, splashing the water with his toes as he sipped at his beer. Even with the sunglasses on he could tell that Eric was staring at him, and that he wouldn't be able to avoid talking for any longer

"Talk to me." Eric nudged Dani, shoving him towards the pool, and Dani splashed him, getting water everywhere.

Dani smiled, preparing to splash Eric again, but he knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere, he would only have to talk about this later.

He glanced around, checking that they were alone before stripped off his t-shirt, showing off his tattoo as Eric grinned at him.

"You've met your soulmate and you didn't tell me?" Eric shoved Dani in the pool, the splash of the water muffling the squeal as he fell.

Dani resurfaced, shaking out his hair all over Eric, and Eric ruffled Dani's hair back into place.

"Tell me everything about them." Eric made himself comfy, lounging back against the warm tiles, and Dani let out a sigh.

"I don't know who they are." Dani reached out for his beer, taking a swig as Eric slipped his arm around him, resting his chin on his head and making him feel tiny.

He pulled Eric into the pool, not caring that his beer bottle was now bobbing on the water, floating away as Eric splashed him, waiting until he'd got all his frustration out before bringing him in for another hug.

"When did you get the tattoo?"

"2001."

Eric made a little noise that conveyed all the disappointment and confusion that Dani felt, and he cuddled in to his baby brother.

"I got half of it in 2001, and I got the rest just after the season started this year."

"Half?" Eric scrunched up his face in confusion, and Dani nodded.

Dani held his hand over his heart, blocking out the new half of his tattoo, and Eric studied it carefully.

"You should put it on the internet, see if you can find them that way."

Dani shook his head, he didn't want people to see it and copy it, pretend to be his soulmate. He was going to keep it hidden until he was sure that he'd found his soulmate.

"I've never heard of anyone only getting half of their tattoo."

"Me either." Dani jumped out of the pool, shaking his hair everywhere as Eric laughed at him. "I wonder what it all means."

***

Countless hours were spent trawling through the internet, asking if anyone else had got just half a tattoo, but he could only find rumours and anecdotes with no real facts.

There was many suggestions that it was for a soulmate that wasn't ready, and Dani wondered if he had been the problem for all those years, his stubborn refusal to accept there was a soulmate out there for him blocking the tattoo.

He slumped down in his chair, staring at his laptop as he shook his head.

All he wanted was answers.

***

_**2013** _

Dani had spent years looking for pictures of the day that his tattoo appeared, but there were so many, and he had no idea how to find the people in the photos.

He'd asked around, but he'd had no luck, and he was sure that he'd missed his chance. Every day he checked his tattoo, seeing if it had changed, morphed into something different for a new soulmate, but every day it was the same.

Dani was snapped out of his thoughts by Casey laughing, waving his phone at Dani as he tried to see what was so funny.

He grabbed at Casey's wrist, and he saw the tweet.

_@26_DaniPedrosa with his future teammate @marcmarquez93_

The picture was of a very young Dani, with quite a few of his fellow racers, and he scanned the faces to see an even younger Marc.

"When is this from?"

Something at the back of his mind remembered that day, and he tried to think what was special about it.

"2001."

Dani knew everyone in the photo, and a lot of them were racing this weekend. He just had to find them, and talk to them, see if any of them were his soulmate. It was a long shot, but he was done for the day, and he had time to kill.

He left without saying goodbye, leaving Casey looking confused, but Dani was sure that he'd understand.

*

Dani had spent the day hunting down various riders, having a laugh with them about the photo, but none of them were his soulmate. He was ready to give up, call it a day and head back to his hotel when his tattoo felt itchy.

Someone was standing behind him, and he turned round to see his future teammate standing there.

Dani clutched at his chest, it felt like it was on fire, and he ripped his shirt open to see his tattoo glowing red, his heart pounding as he gasped for air.

Marc helped him to sit against a stack of boxes, each touch like being electrocuted, and Dani fumbled to string a sentence together, but he couldn't find the words.

He tried to catch his breath, his tattoo fading back to black as the pain subsided, and he pulled his shirt closed, shaking his head at the missing buttons.

Marc's eyes were locked on his chest, and Dani reached out, his hand trembling as he rested it over Marc's heart. The surge of electricity was calmer this time, the energy flowing between them and Dani could only smile in response to Marc's grin.

Dani's eyes were wide as Marc pulled down the hem of his t-shirt, revealing a familiar pattern, the one that he spent time staring at every day in the mirror.

"You? You're my soulmate?" Dani snorted in laughter, after all this time wondering why he had half a tattoo, he finally had his answer.

Marc nodded, his hand pressed over Dani's tattoo as his smile got bigger.

The sound of someone yelling Dani's name drifted across on the wind, and Dani knew that he'd have to go if he didn't want to explain what was going on.

"I'll see you later?" Dani scribbled down his room number, handing it over as he blushed, staring into Marc's warm brown eyes. His heart fluttered, making him feel like a teenager in love.

Marc ducked down to give Dani a kiss, a brief brush of lips against his cheek, but it set Dani's soul on fire.

*

Dani was pacing around his hotel room, he'd spent ages making sure that his hair was perfect, and choosing a shirt that had resulted in him having to call Eric for advice, which meant that he'd had to tell him everything.

He'd thought that having Eric rooting for him would make him feel calm, but now his palms were sweaty and he could feel his heart racing. Dani looked at his reflection in the mirror, fidgeting with his hair again as he took a deep breath.

"Dani, you need to get a grip, or you're going to have a panic attack before you even get to know your soulmate."

He jumped when there was a knock, and he laughed at his reflection before rushing to answer the door. Dani took a second to collect himself, tugging his shirt straight as he opened the door to see Marc's grin.

Words failed him, and he stood back so that Marc could come in. Dani was so busy blushing that he didn't see the way that Marc was looking at him.

The second that the door clicked shut, Marc's lips were on his, hands tugging at his shirt as Marc backed him against the wall.

Dani let out a needy gasp, before coming to his senses and breaking the kiss.

"We don't have to do this, we can just talk."

Marc smiled, and Dani wondered how someone so young could be so assertive and calm. Dani took Marc's hand, leading him to the bed, since there was nowhere else to sit in the room, and he wasn't sure that his legs were going to hold him up for much longer.

Dani swung his legs, no longer self-conscious that they didn't touch the floor, and Marc reached out to hold his hands, waiting until their eyes met before speaking.

"I've known for a very long time that we were meant to be." Marc blushed and Dani wondered how long he could have known for, people didn't get their tattoos until they were at least sixteen. "I had the biggest crush on you as a child, and when I met you on that day, I felt my heart swell with love."

Dani laughed, Marc had been so young, too young to be thinking about soulmates.

"I went home and I told my mama that I'd met my soulmate, and she said that I'd have to wait and see what fate had in store for me." Marc smiled to himself, and Dani couldn't help but smile in response. "And now here you are."

Marc stroked the side of his face, leaning in for another kiss, and Dani relaxed, letting his hands roam, drawing Marc closer until he was straddling his lap. Dani's tongue teased at Marc's lips, demanding more, and Marc grinned, deepening the kiss as he pushed Dani back onto the bed with a growl.

Dani found his hands caressing Marc's perfect rear, toying with the waistband as his fingers slid underneath it, his silky soft skin felt like heaven and Marc pressed his body against him, gasping and moaning as the kiss got more passionate, leaving Dani light-headed.

He broke the kiss, and Marc's smile shone down on him, his lips plump and moist as his tongue teased at them.

"Do you want to stay?" Dani felt his nerves return, but he just wanted to wrap himself up in Marc, spend the evening in bed and stay up late into the night talking until he knew everything about him.

"Yes, but I have to get back before Alex thinks I've abandoned him." Marc laughed, a manic shriek, and Dani jumped in fright, which only made Marc laugh more. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Marc gave Dani a kiss on the cheek, before dragging him off the bed, their fingers intertwined as he led him to the door.

Dani stood on his tiptoes, giving Marc a kiss on the end of his nose. He didn't want his moment to end, but they had the rest of their lives together.

"Good night, sweet dreams."

Marc went in for one last kiss, his hands running through Dani's hair as he left him breathless.

"Sweet dreams." Marc blew him a kiss as he walked down the hall, leaving Dani smiling.

***

Dani saw Marc every day over the weekend, their relationship chaste for now while they got to know each other, but with the next race weekend so far away for Marc, it was going to be nearly a month before they saw each other again.

He wanted to invite Marc to Switzerland, but he didn't want to seem too forward, since he was the one that was insisting that they take things slow.

Marc was lying in his arms, the rush of the race long forgotten as the exchanged lazy kisses, Dani cataloguing all of Marc's sensitive spots as his hands roamed, brushing over his soft skin as he told him all about his life, and how he'd dreamed of racing in MotoGP since he was a little boy.

Dani stroked the side of Marc's face, wrinkled with thought, and he stared into his eyes.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?"

Dani knew that feeling, he didn't want to leave, and yet he didn't want Marc to feel pressured into visiting him. "Quarter to two, but I figured I'd get there early, have lunch at the airport."

Marc nodded, snuggling in next to Dani as he let out the breath that he'd been holding, and Dani didn't want to let him go.

He wanted to tell Marc that he'd miss him, but it sounded so cheesy, and he ended up letting him go with a good night kiss.

*

Dani was getting ready to leave for the airport when there was a knock at his door, and he rushed to answer it.

Marc was standing there, and it brought a smile to his face, he'd come over to say good bye. And then Dani saw that his bags were sitting next to the door.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go?" Dani was sure that his face was scrunched up in confusion, but he couldn't figure out why Marc was here. Marc laughed, leaning in for a kiss, and Dani found himself smiling.

"You said our flight was this afternoon?" Marc grinned, and Dani nodded, he was sure that he'd missed something, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Our flight?"

"We're soulmates." Marc's eyes were staring into him and Dani saw the frown appearing on his face. "I just thought that you'd want to live with me."

"I do, I really do." Dani reached out to hold Marc's hands, staring into his eyes, hoping Marc would see that he was sincere. "I just didn't want you to feel pressured into it."

"I'm kinda sick of sharing a room with Alex." Marc laughed, and Dani found himself blushing. He was going to live with Marc, with his soulmate, and he couldn't be happier.

*

Dani spent the whole flight holding Marc's hand, their fingers intertwined as he felt the tension growing, All the blushing glances, and the way that Marc kept dragging his eyes over him had Dani squirming in his seat.

The taxi ride from the airport was an even better excuse to be close together, their legs touching as the headed over the bumpy roads, heading towards Dani's place.

Dani knew that Marc would only be interested in one room when he arrived, and he practically jogged to the front door, Marc giggling as he followed behind him, unwilling to let go of his hand.

He fumbled with the lock, and Marc smiled at him as they tumbled through the door, the bags dumped the second that they were in.

Dani was rushing in for a kiss, his hands darting for the zip on Marc's hoodie, trying to free him from his clothing as their kiss got increasingly frantic. Marc's arms were wrapped around him and Dani slipped out of his shoes, pressing their bodies closer together but it wasn't enough for Marc.

He picked up Dani, growling as he deepened the kiss, and Dani wrapped his legs tight around Marc's waist, grinding against him as they stumbled towards the bedroom. Dani was glad that he had a relatively small flat as he could feel Marc's legs trembling by the time that he landed on the bed, Marc quickly moving to straddle him.

Dani nuzzled against his neck, the smell of leather ingrained into Marc's skin, so comforting and reassuring. He nibbled on his ear lobe, Marc's fluffy hair tickling his face, and Dani arched his body against him, earning the most beautiful groan from Marc, a noise of pure pleasure.

Marc was tugging at the hem of Dani's t-shirt, pulling it off with such force that Dani growled, and he dived in to strip off Marc's top, even in the throes of passion Marc was still effortlessly graceful, his muscles rippling as he slung his shirt off.

Dani reached out to trace his tattoo, the crackle of electricity sending shivers down his spine as he took in the sight in front of him. Marc was sucking on his fingers, looking angelic as he dragged his eyes over Dani before leaning down to kiss at his tattoo.

The tension was building and Dani was fumbling with the zip on Marc's jeans, their lips locked as he rutted against him, but it wasn't enough, he wanted to feel Marc's body against his. He wriggled Marc's jeans down, his hands caressing Marc's perfect rear, his fingers trailing between his cheeks as Marc let out a needy moan.

"Do you want to…? Or do you want me to…?" Dani blushed, burying his head against Marc's shoulder as he let out a groan.

Marc sat up, stroking the side of Dani's face as he stared at him, reassuring him. It had been so long since Dani had done anything like this, but the fact that it was with Marc, with his soulmate, made him feel at ease. He knew he could say anything and Marc would understand.

"I'll do whatever you want." Dani giggled, it sounded so cheesy, but he meant every word of it.

Marc bit his lip, his eyes wide as he traced the lines of Dani's tattoo, the vein in his neck fluttering as his heart rate picked up. "I want it all." Marc laughed, his whole body vibrating as he stood up, rushing to slip out of his jeans as Dani wriggled out of his jeans, shuffling up the bed so that he could look for the lube and condoms.

The first thought that crossed his mind was would they be in date, and he let out the breath that he'd been holding when he saw that the condoms were dated next year.

Marc leapt over so that he was cuddling in to the back of Dani, his hard cock pressed against his cheeks as he reached down to stroke him, trailing kisses down the side of his neck as Dani rolled over, basking in Marc's beautiful smile as he handed him the lube, giving him control to do whatever he wanted.

The click of the cap had Dani gasping, and Marc's grin grew as he squirted it into his fingers, his eyes wide as he reached down between Dani's legs, using his free hand to grasp the back of Dani's head, leaning in for a kiss. It was tender, his tongue moving in time with his fingers, circling as Dani got more impatient, his moans getting needier until he could bear it no longer.

"I want you." Dani's voice was barely a whisper, his whole body waiting for the moment that Marc was inside him.

Marc stopped his teasing, gently sliding his finger in as Dani buried his face against Marc's chest, gasping in pleasure as Marc stretched him open, brushing against that spot as Dani writhed on the bed, moaning out loud as Marc added another finger, and Dani clenched around him, showing him how ready he was.

Dani smiled as Marc tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, and even that looked sexy when Marc did it. He couldn't help but grin when he saw how hard Marc was, the tip purple and the veins standing out.

Marc moved Dani's leg so that it was draped over his hip, making space for himself as he stared into Dani's eyes, his chest heaving as the tip of his cock pressed against Dani's hole.

"I'm so proud that you're my soulmate." Dani had barely finished uttering the words when Marc thrust in, filling him completely as he kissed away his breathless moans, holding him tight until he'd adjusted.

"I love you." Marc nuzzled against his neck, his hands caressing his back as he started to thrust, and Dani felt tears welling up in his eyes, the emotion so overwhelming that he had to force his eyes open so that he could ground himself.

Marc looked serene as he settled into a nice rhythm, his muscles rippling under his smooth skin, and Dani watched his hairs stand on end as their bodies moved as one. Dani stroked the side of his face, watching as a blush spread over his cheeks, and Marc reached down to feel where they were joined, pressing Dani's hard cock against his stomach.

Dani clenched around him, his muscles tensing as he felt the warmth of orgasm spreading through his body. He wanted the feeling to last forever, but Marc's cock was hitting all the right spots with each thrust, nudging his prostate and edging him closer to his climax.

From the way Marc's lips were compressed, Dani wasn't the only one that was close, and Dani ran his fingers through Marc's hair, pressing their lips together as Marc's tongue darted into his mouth, filling him completely as he shuddered in orgasm, clinging onto Marc as he cried out in pleasure. Every moan had Dani falling deeper in love with Marc, their bodies tangled together as the rode out their climaxes until they were both breathless in each other's arms.

"That is all that I want for the rest of my life." Marc grinned, holding Dani close so that they could stay joined.

"You're insatiable." Dani smiled as he kissed Marc on the end of his nose.

Marc laughed, making Dani jump and separating their bodies. "I'm yours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://frecciatricolore73.tumblr.com/post/57690153190/young-champions-3) photo :)
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
